


Survive

by Hanajimasama



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Aliens, Sci-Fi, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Alien based nightmares.





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote up an alien based nightmare I had a while ago.

Space was supposed to be a voyage to a new world and new opportunities. Some things never do go according to plan.   
The futuristic white panelled corridors were coated in blood and my footsteps on the metal flooring echoed around me. 

_No no no no._

Closing my eyes as I ran panicked down the corridor the sounds of blood curdling screams reverberated through the ship. They were dead or dying. I don’t know what happened. No one did. One minute we were in the mess hall eating lunch after doing our daily checks. The next minute our mechanic stumbled through the door in a fluster, breathing heavily and crying. 

We couldn’t get any sense from him just a jumble of incoherent words and sobs. It happened all so quick after that. The music we had playing through a little CD player on table was paused as a strange and horrible scratching noise came from above us. Our captain climbed onto the table reassuring us it was fine. We watched with bated breath as his fingers moved to the air ventilation shaft above the table. No sooner had he touched the metal slats of the vents did it swing open making him step back a moment. 

“Cap be careful” He waved off our concerns he never did care much about what might actually be dangerous and was something of a class clown, we often wonder how he became captain in the first place. He stood under the vent and peered up into the darkness. That’s when it happened.   
Two thin bony arms lunged from the vent seizing him by the shoulders and plucked our captain up as if he weighed nothing more than a piece of paper and dragged him screaming into the vents. The metal shaft made his screams and struggling so much louder.  
We stood frozen to the spot in silence our collective gaze fixed on that open hatch. No one moved. No one breathed. Until more came.

It was like someone had turned a tap on. Black slimy bodies burst forth from the vents dropping onto the table or climbing around the ceiling like spiders. It happened so quickly. That quiet room was suddenly filled with panicked screaming. 

I moved to follow the mechanic through a doorway but he locked the door from the other side. 

“I’m not dying!” He shouted through the small circular window on the door. A black mass rose up behind him ever so silently. He could tell by the look of fear on my face what was about to become of him. That small window was suddenly clouded in a red blood and brain matter.   
It was everyone for themselves. I ran from the mess hall down a different corridor. Trying not to look back behind me. The metal floors were so slippery now they were coated in the blood of our crew. 

I ran and ran down these horribly long corridors. The emergency pods were on the lower deck and if anyone else had an ounce on common sense they’d make their way down there too.   
The first set of ladders were the scariest. They were narrow and enclosed in a curved tube. They were a service tunnel that led straight down to the loading bay which was closer to the pods. Taking a deep breath I told hold of the outcrop of metal and started my descent quickly and as quietly as possible. Half way down the lights around me flickered violently before dying leaving me in the darkness. 

_Quickly quickly. Just go._

I hurried my descent. Dropping down into the loading bay which was so eerily quiet. It was usually full of life and constant swearing. The mechanics on board were a lively sort and got very passionate about the new loaders and machinery we had on board.   
On the far side of the bay were stairs heading up to the space pods. Simple enough right? Cross the bay. Find a pod. Get the hell out. 

Cautious I hurried across the bay ducking behind the loaders and such to give me cover. Not looking where I was going my foot snagged on something. I fell to the floor with a thud. Twisting to see what I had tripped over I covered my mouth to stop me screaming the ship down.   
One of the mechanic had met a gruesome end. Torn in half and a portion of her face missing, corroded away like someone had poured a corrosive acid on her. Shuffling backwards quickly pressing my back against the loader I took a deep breath and glanced towards the stairs. Finding my feet again I threw caution to the wind and bolted wildly towards the steps. Only stopping when I found the white handrail dripping in blood. 

_No no no._

Mindful of the slippery steps I climbed them not touching the rail at all. The doors to the space pods were jammed but ajar enough for me to wedge myself through. Apparently others had had the same idea as I had. One of the pods doors were open. 

“Hello?” I peered round into the pod only to turn and back away. The occupant of that pod was long dead his blood smeared across the pods smooth curved window.   
Wasting no time I prepared another pod, the sliding door hissed open and I jumped in closing the door behind me. 

Okay how did this work again? Ah man I should have read that manual properly.

I mumbled to myself as I desperately tried to recall my training. The lights flickered on as I pressed a few buttons.

**“Enter the password”**

I input the password which was kept the same on most doors just because it had been easier for Simon. The screen flashed angrily at me illuminating the little pod in red as it alerted me that the password was incorrect. I tried several more times before a voice echoed through the ships intercom.

_“I do hope you’re treating your new crew with open arms. They are such a fascinating creature don’t you think? They grew so fast. To those that are still clinging to life well done for surviving this far. Also I have changed certain passwords. We can’t have you leaving now can we? The fun has only just begun. Well good luck.”_

The intercom clicked off. 

Slowly the dread set in as I stared at the little intercom speaker. I was going to die. There was no way out. Pulling my knees into my chest I gave into the fear and sadness. Sobbing in the escape pod which would not take me to safety. 

Do you ever get that feeling that someone is stood behind you?  
Against my better judgement I shuffled to the door and slowly brought my head up to the little porthole on the door. A sigh of relief. Nothing. A black shiny face came into view. It saw me and looked in front of the space pod.   
I was trapped. Backing up to the curved dome window that looked out on the inky blackness of space and sunk to my knees. It couldn’t get in the door was locked from my side.   
The light above the door flicked green.

**“Door opening.”**


End file.
